


no shame at 5am

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fate has mysterious ways of intervening in its subjects’ lives.





	no shame at 5am

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Of course it was raining on the way across town in the middle of the night; Domoto Koichi wouldn’t have expected anything less. He jogged the last few blocks to his partner Tsuyoshi’s building and leaned against the entrance, taking a second to catch his breath before trudging up the five flights of stairs to Tsuyoshi’s apartment.

Once in front of the door, his soaking wet hair and clothes even more uncomfortable in the crisp air-conditioning of the hallway, he stared at the appliquéd number like he’d never seen it before. In all actuality, he hadn’t for a very long time. Despite what the fans thought – wished, whatever – he and Tsuyoshi were not the best of friends off-screen.

A chill coursed through him as he contemplated his options. In short, he could stay or he could go. It was much more complicated than that – it always was – but that was the bottom line. Stay or go. He may have been already there, but he could still turn around and head back without ever taking that final step. However, Domoto Koichi was not one to pussy out on something important enough to not only make him jump out of bed in a cold sweat, but also to race to the other side of town at three o’clock in the morning when he – they – had a seven-thirty appointment.

Tsuyoshi was going to kill him.

At least he would die without this weighing on his conscience, Koichi inevitably decided as he rang the doorbell before he could change his mind. Several seconds passed, then a whole minute; Koichi frowned, faced with the same ultimatum yet again. This time he opted to go, with the reasoning that perhaps he could try and catch up with Tsuyoshi after they were done working. Maybe they could have lunch. He couldn’t remember the last time they had eaten lunch together.

Koichi had started to walk down the hallway when the door opened and a groggy voice called out behind him. “Kouchan?”

The corners of his lips lifting in bittersweet amusement at the nickname, Koichi slowly turned around and nodded at Tsuyoshi as though they were passing by on the street. “Tsuyoshi-kun, good evening.”

“More like ‘good morning’.” Tsuyoshi yawned widely, hanging halfway out of the door in a loosely-tied robe with his hair sticking up in any and all directions. “What are you doing here? You look like a drowned rat.”

“Thanks,” Koichi replied numbly. “I-I…” Despite practicing his little speech the entire way over there, words failed him at the moment.

Tsuyoshi’s expression changed dramatically, now wide awake with concern. “Come inside,” he said casually, his eyes betraying his voice. “You’ll catch cold standing out there.”

Koichi felt like he was on autopilot as he returned to the door and crossed the threshold, slipping off his shoes and closing the door behind him while Tsuyoshi rummaged around in a nearby cabinet.

“I’m sorry to bother you -” Koichi began.

“No bother,” said Tsuyoshi distractedly, holding out a spare robe and a fluffy towel. “I’ll throw your clothes in the dryer when you’re done changing.”

Wordlessly, Koichi headed to the bathroom and returned a few moments later, wrapped up in the robe with his hair in a towel turban and a bundle of wet clothes in his arms. Tsuyoshi took them from him and started the dryer, the soft rumblings of which pierced the otherwise silent room as Tsuyoshi tossed him a can of coffee and sat down, gesturing towards the sofa opposite in an unspoken invitation.

Koichi nodded his thanks, accepted the proffered seat, and popped open the can, taking a long sip while Tsuyoshi stared at him expectantly. “Eto…” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

“Are you drunk?” Tsuyoshi asked calmly.

Shaking his head enough to upset the towel, Koichi forced himself to look at Tsuyoshi. “I want to tell you something.”

Tsuyoshi leaned back, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. “You have my attention.”

Koichi cleared his throat again. “I just want you to know that you… you’re…”

“I’m..?” Tsuyoshi prompted, clearly apprehensive.

Koichi almost smacked himself. Of course Tsuyoshi would think the worst, probably that he wanted to break up the group. “You’re beautiful,” he sputtered out, his eyes shooting down to the lip of his coffee can.

“I’m…” Tsuyoshi started to repeat, sounding confused. And for good reason, Koichi thought. “What did you say?”

“You heard me.” Koichi returned his gaze to his partner and saw his eyebrows about to reach his hairline.

“Are you fucking with me?” Tsuyoshi asked slowly. “I don’t know why you would, but I also don’t know why you would show up at my place in the middle of the night -”

“No,” Koichi said strongly, setting his jaw. “I’m serious.” He took a deep breath. “I get so angry when you talk down on yourself or say things like I’m the better-looking one. When you look at yourself in the mirror and frown, or when you act like you don’t deserve everything you have. I think you are beautiful, even if you don’t think so yourself.”

Tsuyoshi blinked. He didn’t respond right away, but Koichi wasn’t going to say anything else until he did. He examined Tsuyoshi’s face, his eyes that appeared to be unseeing while staring in disbelief at Koichi, his mouth parted in a slight gape. He inwardly smiled as Tsuyoshi seemed to catch himself and purse his lips, flashing Koichi an incredulous look before reaching for his coffee with a traitorously shaky hand. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Normally when someone compliments you, you say ‘thank you’,” Koichi teased.

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” Tsuyoshi asked suspiciously. “Not that I mind – I’d rather you come here than drive all the way home, but -”

“Stop making excuses for me,” Koichi interrupted. “You are trying to prove to yourself that there’s no possible way I can think that about you, and you need to stop. Just _accept it_.”

Tsuyoshi nodded, although whether it was to Koichi or himself was anyone’s guess. “All right. Thank you.”

“It is an honor and a privilege to work with you,” Koichi continued. “I regret that we aren’t better friends, but with all the time we’ve spent together, we may as well be. We’re exact opposites, but somehow we complete each other.”

A chuckle crumbled Tsuyoshi’s otherwise unperturbed resolve. “It sounds like you’re about to propose.”

Koichi laughed, but it was more out of nervousness than amusement. “Nothing like that. I just had a bad dream and realized I needed to tell you how I feel as soon as possible before you do something drastic.”

“Drastic?” Tsuyoshi repeated. “I’m not going to kill myself, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m thoughtful, not emo.”

“No,” Koichi refuted. “Not that either.”

“What was it, then?” Tsuyoshi looked genuinely interested. “Did I leave the group? Leave JE entirely? Knock up a fangirl and get exiled to America?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Koichi firmly enough to cover up his embarrassment, he hoped. “I believe that you should say what you feel when you feel it, and this dream made me feel it.”

“I don’t understand,” Tsuyoshi said slowly. “You had a bad dream that made you run across town to … appreciate me?”

“It’s complicated,” said Koichi. “I don’t even know if I understand it. Please just let it be.”

Nodding again, Tsuyoshi stifled a yawn. “Well, you may as well stay here tonight. What’s left of it, anyway.” He stood, collected their empty cans, and deposited them in the trash on his way down the hallway. He emerged a minute later with blankets and a pillow. “Oyasuminasai, Kouchan.”

“Thank you,” Koichi said quietly as Tsuyoshi turned out the lights and retreated to his room.

An hour later, snuggled under the soft blankets that seemed to lovingly caress his bare skin, Koichi lay awake with the unsettling feeling that he still had unfinished business concerning Tsuyoshi. Come to think of it, he wasn’t quite sure he should refer to it as ‘business’ since the thoughts that were shamelessly forming in his head leaned more towards the ‘pleasure’ end of the spectrum.

His face burning, he willed those impossible fantasies to go away and tried his hardest to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, though, Tsuyoshi was behind them. His sculptured face, not by any means flawless but perfect nonetheless, his wild hair, his deep, thoughtful eyes. His smile, the rarity it was, the natural grace of his movements, the subtle erotica of his dancing. It was all there and more, much more, more than Koichi had ever dared to imagine before.

It was raw emotion that led him to shrug on his borrowed robe and creep towards Tsuyoshi’s slightly open door. Soft noises of steadied breathing wafted through the crack, indicating that Tsuyoshi was in fact sleeping and Koichi should definitely not disturb him.

But this couldn’t wait. If the situation were reversed, Koichi would want Tsuyoshi to wake him up. It seemed so easy and so sensible that Koichi wanted to kick himself for not coming to this obvious conclusion earlier when he was doing a poor job of trying to explain his feelings. If he didn’t say it now he was liable to forget all about it, and by tomorrow it would be too late.

“Tsuyo,” Koichi whispered loudly, rapping his knuckles quietly on the doorframe. “Are you awake?”

“I am now.” Tsuyoshi rolled over to face him, squinting in the dim light shining in from the hallway. “What’s wrong? Do you need something?”

“Yes,” Koichi declared. “It was my heart that brought me here tonight. I-I…” He paused, squeezing his eyes shut as he gathered his courage. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Tsuyoshi didn’t speak, didn’t move, didn’t even look to be breathing. It was the longest fifteen seconds of Koichi’s life; his heartbeat was threatening to deafen him by the time Tsuyoshi inhaled sharply and fell onto his back, examining the ceiling for a moment before narrowing his eyes at Koichi. “Either you are or you aren’t. That is too strong of an emotion for a supposition.”

“I am,” Koichi corrected himself. “All of this has happened so fast that I don’t know how to handle it. But it’s there, Tsuyo, and it won’t leave me alone. I dreamed that ten years from now, we were retired and you had gotten married with children. It bothered me so much and I didn’t know why, at least not until I came over here.” He looked at his feet. “I thought since it involved you, maybe we could figure it out together.”

Tsuyoshi stared at him for a long while, studying his indescribable expression and nervous stance. Koichi had never felt so out of control, so vulnerable, so wanting of Tsuyoshi’s approval that he might just deflate if he didn’t get it. He didn’t mind if Tsuyoshi didn’t return his feelings as long as he didn’t kick him out of his apartment and wish to never see him again.

“Koichi,” Tsuyoshi’s calm voice broke through his thoughts. “Come here.”

“Come… there?” Koichi repeated, pointing to the bed like it was completely unnatural for there to be such a structure in a bed _room_.

“I’m not going to say it again,” said Tsuyoshi firmly.

Once again Koichi’s legs carried him somewhere of their own accord; he perched on the edge of the mattress as far as possible from Tsuyoshi and tightened the robe around him as though he were being modest. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“Stop apologizing.” Tsuyoshi sighed exasperatedly. “I want to believe you, really I do. But -”

“I am telling the truth,” Koichi jumped in. “Why would I lie to you about something so important?”

“Not so much lying,” clarified Tsuyoshi. “I believe that you are speaking from the heart, but I think your heart is confused. Perhaps you are just feeling lonely and need a friend? I will gladly be your friend, Kouchan. I would have been your friend this entire time.”

Koichi nodded. “I understand,” he said solemnly, rising up into a standing position. “I will try to make it go away, then. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“If you apologize one more time, I’m going to throw you out the window,” said Tsuyoshi, a hint of humor in his voice. “I could do it, too. You’re little enough.”

Koichi chuckled despite himself, not ceasing in his steps.

“Stop, Kouchan. Look at me.” Tsuyoshi’s eyes were warm when Koichi strained his neck around to comply. “I don’t – _can’t_ believe you. That’s not to say you don’t _think_ you feel it, but I can’t… I just can’t.”

Something clicked in Koichi’s mind. Throwing caution to the wind, he crossed the room in two strides and dove onto the bed, grabbing Tsuyoshi’s face with both hands and pressing their lips together. The latter was still and unresponsive at first, but a tiny gasp was enough to keep Koichi from leaping back and apologizing once again. Instead he pulled away slowly, kneeling next to Tsuyoshi with one hand still on his face, running his thumb softly up and down his jawline.

“You’re serious,” Tsuyoshi whispered, touching his fingers to his lips like he could still feel Koichi on them.

Koichi nodded hard enough to send most of his hair flying into his face. He started to lift his hand to brush it out, but Tsuyoshi got there first. His touch lingered after the fact, his hand ghosting Koichi’s face as though he thought he might break him if he made contact. Koichi turned his head far enough to kiss Tsuyoshi’s palm, not breaking eye contact. “I’m very serious.”

Tsuyoshi shook his head in incredulity. “What took you so long.”

It was a statement, not a question, one upon which Koichi didn’t have much time to dwell because he was kissing Tsuyoshi again, from Tsuyoshi’s initiation this time, all ten fingers sliding up into Koichi’s hair and pulling him down. Koichi melted into the kiss, almost jumping out of his skin when Tsuyoshi parted his lips just enough to sneak his tongue out, tracing the inside of Koichi’s bottom lip until Koichi automatically sought it out with his own.

Tsuyoshi made a small noise in the back of his throat at the contact, somewhere between a grunt and a whine, and that in itself fueled Koichi to take control. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his hand still on Tsuyoshi’s face to keep him steady as he explored Tsuyoshi’s mouth and kissed his lips over and over again. The feel of Tsuyoshi’s stubble wasn’t peculiar against his skin; it seemed natural, like it was supposed to be there, like all of Koichi’s prior kisses had lacked this pertinent element. Domoto Koichi, who was generally heterosexual by definition, was soulfully kissing a man and feeling absolutely no remorse or discomfort.

Because it was Tsuyoshi. He supposed he had always known, deep down, that Tsuyoshi was more than a partner, more than a brother, more than any label could classify. They may not have been the best of friends in the past ten years, but they had spent enough time working together to pick up on each other’s habits and quirks. He knew everything about Tsuyoshi and Tsuyoshi knew everything about him, despite Tsuyoshi being a fairly private person by default.

Everything except one very important thing, obviously; it was now crystal clear that Tsuyoshi returned his feelings wholeheartedly, if not more. Koichi didn’t need a confession, nor did he want to stop to hear one. This kiss was enough to prove it, for Koichi had never felt so much energy and pure emotion from one pair of lips. It was as if Tsuyoshi had been bottling it inside for years, building the fire underneath him that raged out of control when it was finally allowed to ignite.

As one of Tsuyoshi’s hands detangled from Koichi’s hair and trailed gently down his neck to his collarbone, giving him a very pleasant shiver which almost distracted him from the robe’s soft material being leisurely pushed off of his shoulder, the feather-light touch of Tsuyoshi’s fingertips following the outline of his bones, the reality of the situation became drastically apparent. This was _real_. He was kissing Tsuyoshi and Tsuyoshi was kissing back eagerly, feeling strongly enough to make an uncharacteristic move to go further. This was more than the lyrics of any love song he’d sung, more than the climatic lines of any dorama in which he’d acted. It was more than any romantic experience he’d ever had, sexual or not, and while he’d ordinarily be scared out of his mind at the unknown, with another man nonetheless, he was comfortably calm. The continuous _dokidoki_ of his heart had nothing to do with apprehension, that was for damn sure.

Koichi could still taste Tsuyoshi on his lips as he moved away just enough to speak, placing a hand on Tsuyoshi’s wrist to still him, his voice shaky. “I’m not wearing anything under this.”

“I know,” was Tsuyoshi’s husky reply. His eyelids slowly rose to reveal the deepest brown his irises had ever been, seeming to send an electric shock straight through Koichi’s body. Long gone were the chills of the outside rain; his blood felt like it was boiling, heating his entire being from the mere intensity radiating from Tsuyoshi’s eyes.

Koichi licked his lips, his teeth lingering on the bottom one. He wanted to warn him – _I’ve never done this before, not with another man_ – but it didn’t need to be said. Tsuyoshi leaned in for another kiss, lightly sliding their tongues together as he carefully lowered Koichi onto his back and lay on his stomach beside him. The abrupt absence of Tsuyoshi’s warm mouth had Koichi blinking his eyes open, staring up at the face that was regarding him adoringly.

“You’re beautiful too,” Tsuyoshi said earnestly. “Let me show you.”

Koichi only flinched for a second as Tsuyoshi slipped off the remainder of the robe and followed the fabric down to where it was tied lazily around his waist. His fingers dragged on Koichi’s skin as he did so, making his breath hitch as Tsuyoshi crossed the sharp ridges of his ribcage and continued along the smooth plane of his abdomen. He didn’t open the robe completely, just untied it enough so that it would unravel on its own when it saw fit, his wrist ‘accidentally’ grazing over the growing bump underneath what was left of the knot as he pulled his arm back. Koichi jerked on impulse and instantly blushed, flicking his eyes towards Tsuyoshi as the latter lifted his gaze from Koichi’s chest.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he whispered, leaning down to ghost Koichi’s face with his breath. “I’m hard too.”

The crude word plus Tsuyoshi’s tone had Koichi moaning out loud before he could stop himself, rolling his hips towards nothing and looking helplessly at Tsuyoshi.

“For years I’ve been waiting for this,” Tsuyoshi continued, tracing a random pattern on Koichi’s chest that left him squirming. “For years I’ve wanted to know what feels like to kiss you, to touch you like this, to hear you make those noises only for me. I don’t even know how long it’s been anymore. I was starting to think that it would never happen, that I should get over it and move on.”

“No,” Koichi said slowly. “That’s what happened in the dream -”

“Whatever caused you to have that dream, I’m glad for it.” Tsuyoshi bowed his head in what Koichi originally thought was silent gratitude to the powers that be, at least until he felt a hot tongue paving a wet path around his pectoral. His nipples instantly hardened in anticipation, his breath ragged as he arched into the touch, throwing his head back and stretching out his neck in the process.

Tsuyoshi’s mouth immediately rose to attach itself to his throat. He was humming softly, casually like he would any other time, the vibrations pulsating against Koichi’s vocal chords as his lips dragged lazily along the skin. As erotic as that was, Koichi was much more concerned with Tsuyoshi’s hand that was lingering by the loose knot in his robe, moving teasingly back and forth across his waistline. “Tsuyo…” he croaked. “Please.”

“Please what?” Tsuyoshi whispered into his neck, kissing his way up to his ear, into which his next words were hissed almost inaudibly. “What do you want me to do to you, Kouchan?”

“ _God_ ,” Koichi gasped, impulsively rocking his lower half in an effort to reach the promising touch faster. “I-I don’t know. I haven’t done this kind of thing before.”

“I find it hard to believe that nobody’s ever touched you before,” Tsuyoshi said with a seductive chuckle, lifting his thumb and pinky finger to pull the tie the remainder of the way apart, causing the robe to unfold and fall carelessly to Koichi’s sides with a flourish, exposing his arousal to Tsuyoshi’s eyes.

“It’s not that,” Koichi said lightly, his voice cracking just enough to be noticeable. “You’re a man. And you’re Tsuyoshi.”

“So, essentially, what you’re saying is…” Tsuyoshi’s fingers crept dangerously close to Koichi’s groin as they traveled down to his inner thigh. “… you haven’t done this kind of thing with _me_ before, which is kind of redundant because _obviously_ I haven’t done it with you before either.” He loomed over Koichi’s face with the slightest of smirks adorning his lips. “I don’t see a problem here. What I see is a chance for me to teach you something for once.”

“You’ve been with men,” Koichi thought out loud, his tone coming off more accusatory than questioning.

Tsuyoshi kissed his lips chastely. “All of them, I wished they were you.”

Koichi had all intentions of responding, but Tsuyoshi chose that moment to trail all four fingers along his inner thigh, gradually spreading them open and quickly approaching where Koichi wanted him the most, his nails lightly brushing past his balls and continuing upwards towards the base of his cock. “Tsuyo, _please_.”

“You’re making it difficult to drag this out,” Tsuyoshi whispered heatedly. The mattress bounced underneath him just enough for Koichi to notice; he got even harder at the realization that Tsuyoshi was creating his own friction because of him. “I had no idea you’d be so receptive.”

“Me neither,” Koichi replied honestly, inhaling sharply when Tsuyoshi finally made contact, even if it was just his fingertips tracing the length. “It must be you.”

“Must be,” Tsuyoshi murmured.

Koichi let out a raucous groan when Tsuyoshi finally took him in his hand, stroking languidly but firmly enough to make Koichi’s eyes roll back in his head. Each breath contained an audible whimper, coincidentally in time with Tsuyoshi’s efforts. He regained his vision just in time to witness the tip of Tsuyoshi’s tongue swirling above his nipple, his eyes flicking up after the fact and a breath of cool air joining the leftover saliva on his chest as Tsuyoshi forcibly exhaled through his nose.

“Tsuyo- _chan_ ,” rasped Koichi, feeling like he was about to jump out of his skin. “I will come if you keep doing that.”

“Good.”

Tsuyoshi’s tongue made contact with sensitive bud as he twisted his grip on Koichi’s erection. Koichi was so hard that it hurt, his entire body aching for the release that he couldn’t achieve at this painfully slow pace; he cried out in desperation and rolled his hips upwards, thrusting into Tsuyoshi’s hand and welcoming the familiar ripples of impending pleasure that accumulated in his groin.

“Impatient, are we?” Tsuyoshi chuckled against the nipple, the vibrations almost sending Koichi over the edge until Tsuyoshi scooted half of his body on top of him to inevitably keep him from moving. “The question is, do you want it on your stomach or in my mouth?”

“ _Ahh,_ ” Koichi moaned, writhing around as much as he could to fight the weight holding him down. “Tsuyo, please, I’m almost there. I will do anything you want, just let me _come_.”

“Answer the question.”

With anyone else, Koichi would be not only embarrassed but downright ashamed to willingly submit to this extent; with Tsuyoshi, despite coming as a complete surprise considering Tsuyoshi’s laid-back demeanor in the daylight, it felt right. “Mouth,” Koichi sputtered, squirming uncontrollably as his orgasm loomed in the distance. “For the love of _God_ , Tsuyo, put your mouth on me.”

Koichi expected a witty response, but the only response he got was in the form of compliance; his fingers tangled in Tsuyoshi’s long hair as he licked a path down Koichi’s chest, dipping into his belly button and moistening the soft hair of his happy trail before Koichi felt the tip of Tsuyoshi’s tongue lap up a single drop of precome from the slit of his erection. “Fucking tease,” he mumbled.

Tsuyoshi’s deep grunt of amusement reverberated through Koichi’s entire body. He found himself thrashing about the mattress as Tsuyoshi licked the head of his cock like an ice cream cone, his fingers wrapping so lightly around the base that he almost wasn’t touching it. The flat of his tongue against the underside had Koichi snapping his neck back, landing face-to-thigh with Tsuyoshi. He considered it for approximately three seconds before sliding his hand up the back of his boxers and pressing his lips to the smooth flesh, slowly tugging the fabric over his hips and down as far as it would go.

He smirked as Tsuyoshi visibly shivered, the expression quickly turning more ecstatic when Tsuyoshi took his entire length into his mouth, using his hands to hold Koichi down by the thighs, the tips of his pinky fingers rubbing little circles at the innermost parts. Two could play at this game, Koichi thought; he slid his own hand all the way up to where Tsuyoshi’s thigh met his ass, following the crease all the way around until he felt the rough skin of his balls against his knuckles.

A loud, high-pitched wail was muffled by Koichi’s cock, yet he could feel it in every nerve. Tsuyoshi’s lower half started to shake uncontrollably as Koichi reached his hardness, taking a second to grow accustomed to the texture of another man’s penis – Tsuyoshi’s, even – before carefully encircling it with his hand. It responded much differently than his own did, throbbing with every stroke that was helped along by the faintest thrusts from Tsuyoshi.

Koichi wondered what he had to do to hear that delicious moan again. He couldn’t think about it for too long, though, because Tsuyoshi had apparently had enough of the teasing – Koichi’s as well as his own – and established a rhythm, closing his lips tighter around Koichi as he bobbed up and down, no longer holding back, his hair tickling Koichi’s hips as his fingers continued their exploration behind his balls. Koichi noticed his thighs being gently spread apart once more but thought nothing of it, at least until Tsuyoshi grabbed both sides of his ass cheeks and squeezed hard, indirectly dividing them as well and inching a finger between them as he let Koichi’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Koichi swore, wanting to stop him but not, his hold on Tsuyoshi growing languid in favor of the actions occurring between his own legs. Tsuyoshi’s fingertip circling his most intimate area felt better than it should, and when it grazed the rim Koichi found himself coming hard, his orgasm surprising him with absolutely no time to warn Tsuyoshi, who almost choked as he pulled away enough to catch it in his mouth instead of his windpipe.

An airy groan escaped Koichi’s lungs, his body still convulsing as Tsuyoshi made no effort to move, immediately lowering his head even more and spitting something hot and wet on his hole. Something hotter and wetter followed, swirling around the very edge until he could ease the tip inside, his arms looping around Koichi’s thighs from above.

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Koichi breathed. This type of pleasure was entirely new to him and completely unprecedented; he found himself rocking up against the intrusion, the unknown feeling making his spent cock twitch like it planned on coming back to life.

“Do you like this?” Tsuyoshi asked softly, withdrawing his tongue long enough to ask the question before plunging back inside.

“Yes,” Koichi replied strongly, the numbness fading from the rest of his body enough for his hand to return to its prior task. His ears were met with that beautiful noise again, which coupled with what Tsuyoshi was doing to him had him hardening again in record time.

Tsuyoshi obviously noticed as it was against his chest. “Do you want more?” he asked casually, as though they were at dinner and he was inquiring whether Koichi wanted seconds.

“I-I think so, yes,” Koichi said cautiously, unsure of what to expect. He didn’t think Tsuyoshi would just up and try to fuck him, not without preamble and much more preparation.

His eyes widened as he realized that he was actually considering it.

Tsuyoshi caught the tail end of Koichi’s internal epiphany on the way back up his chest, pressing chaste kisses along his flushed skin. “Are you freaking out yet?”

“Chotto,” Koichi admitted. “Are you planning on… fucking me?”

The way Tsuyoshi blushed would forever be engraved in Koichi’s mind. “I’m not planning on it, no. Do you want me to? You’re the one who showed up in my bed, Kouchan.” He rested his face on Koichi’s shoulder and licked his Adam’s apple. “You call the shots.”

“What is ‘more’, then?” Koichi asked, his voice sounding much younger than usual.

Instead of answering, Tsuyoshi rolled over to rummage through his bedside drawer. Koichi gasped when he emerged with a small tube, knowing exactly what its contents were, and Tsuyoshi reassured him with a shy smile. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to do _that_ unless you ask for it.”

“Okay,” Koichi said a little more calmly. “What _are_ you going to do with that… stuff?”

“Relax.” Tsuyoshi curled up alongside him again, looking down at him dotingly as he popped the cap and hid his hands from Koichi’s view. “Should I go wash my mouth out before…?”

Koichi started to frown in confusion, but then he remembered where Tsuyoshi’s tongue had just been. “I guess it must not be that gross if you can put up with the taste,” he concluded, turning on his side to face him directly and lean in for a kiss.

He didn’t notice anything other than the bitter tang of his release, even when he sucked on Tsuyoshi’s tongue in a way that had the latter grinding against his leg. “This position is better,” Tsuyoshi said heatedly when he had regained control of his tongue. “It will be easier for you.”

This time Koichi really did frown. “Every time you start in with your sempai voice, it reminds me that there were many guys here before me.”

“Not _that_ many,” Tsuyoshi contested, his lips dragging along Koichi’s neck in what Koichi figured was a badly disguised distraction from the fact that his thigh was being lifted over Tsuyoshi’s arm.

“Are you sure you’re not going to -” Koichi began.

“I promise,” said Tsuyoshi soothingly. “I’m just going to use my fingers. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop. Okay?”

Koichi nodded, his forehead landing on Tsuyoshi’s shoulder; he decided to keep it there. It turned out to be a good foresight because when Tsuyoshi’s slicked fingertip poked through the tight muscle, he needed something to bite down on.

“ _Shit_ , Kouchan,” Tsuyoshi growled. “If you keep that up, you’re going to make me want to break my promise.”

Koichi couldn’t decide if that would be such a bad thing or not, because now that he was thinking about it, he was really _thinking_ about it. Tsuyoshi inside him, the two of them becoming one. It was something out of a cheesy shoujo-ai manga, but somehow he didn’t feel like a complete girl. As for the current activity, it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it could have been; he supposed that Tsuyoshi’s oral ministrations had something to do with that.

If he had thought that felt good, that was nothing compared to the full-body spasm he got when Tsuyoshi made it all the way in and wiggled his finger around. “What the _fuck_ was that?” he exclaimed, his breathing forced.

Tsuyoshi chuckled. “Your prostate. Haven’t you had an exam before?”

“Well, yes, but it didn’t feel like _that_.” Koichi moaned in a way that surprised himself as Tsuyoshi did it again, sneaking in another finger while Koichi was too busy whimpering to protest. He definitely noticed, especially when they were alternated, forcefully grazing the gland like he would a guitar string. He belatedly realized he was clutching onto Tsuyoshi, burying his face in his shoulder while instinctively pushing back against him. “You’re making me want you to break your promise,” he whispered with more bass than he remembered his voice having.

That shrill cry met his ears again, along with a particularly sharp jab of both fingers that left Koichi shaking with raw need. He _needed_ Tsuyoshi to touch him there, repeatedly, as much as he needed air or water. He latched his mouth onto Tsuyoshi’s neck, squeezing him around the waist as he felt Tsuyoshi’s arousal hard and leaking against his hip. “Touch me, Kouchan,” he breathed into Koichi’s ear, his tongue following his words. “I won’t be so tempted to love you that way if you make me come.”

The words and tone and the fact that Tsuyoshi was so worked up over _him_ made Koichi in danger of losing his mind; he rolled onto his back and blindly tugged Tsuyoshi on top of him. “Maybe I want you to love me that way.”

“ _Kouchan_.”

Koichi felt moisture on his collarbone and realized that Tsuyoshi was squeezing his eyes so tightly in an effort to hold himself back that he was almost crying. The pressure in his belly immediately replaced with calm warmth, Koichi nudged Tsuyoshi’s face until he could capture his lips and kissed him tenderly, embracing him wholly as he slowly moved against him, their erections bumping together in a way that had Tsuyoshi making a little mewling noise in the back of his throat.

“Kouchan,” Tsuyoshi repeated against Koichi’s lips, his fingers speeding up as he started to scissor them, obviously stretching him out. “I want to, so bad. If you don’t stop me, I’ll do it.”

“I want you to,” Koichi said firmly, sucking Tsuyoshi’s bottom lip into his mouth. “I want _you_. If what you’re doing now feels this good, I can only imagine how amazing it will feel with your… you -”

His mouth was completely covered by Tsuyoshi’s, effectively silencing him as he easily slipped in a third finger. It was a rough adjustment; Koichi was forcefully reminded that this particular area of his body was not intended for this type of use, but he willed himself to relax and moaned throatily as Tsuyoshi sharply poked his spot again. He could feel Tsuyoshi’s other hand lathering himself with more of the gel as he cried out impatiently into Koichi’s neck, pressing his soft lips to every piece of skin he could reach. “I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this.”

Koichi helpfully lifted his knees to his chest, smiling when Tsuyoshi fell into position like he was meant to be there. “I want to do it like this. Can we do it like this?”

Tsuyoshi nodded rapidly and withdrew his fingers; Koichi felt strangely empty as Tsuyoshi splayed one hand on Koichi’s thigh to open them a little more. “We can definitely do it like this,” he mumbled distractedly, his other hand fumbling to line himself up with Koichi. “ _God_ , Kouchan.”

“Tsuyo-chan,” Koichi breathed, bracing himself as he felt the head of Tsuyoshi’s cock against his hole. “Fuck me.”

The initial impact was barely noticeable, but Koichi supposed he had just been prepared very well. There was a slight burn, nothing to write home about, especially as it turned into the good kind of burn as he felt Tsuyoshi’s pulse inside him. “ _Ah_ ,” he hissed.

Tsuyoshi paused. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Koichi struggled to open his eyes and looked through hooded lids at a blurry Tsuyoshi, who from what he could tell was an interesting shade of pink with glistening lips and clouded eyes. It was the most erotic Koichi had ever seen him; his body contracted without his guidance, making Tsuyoshi’s eyes flutter back into his head. “I can feel you,” he whispered. “I feel you inside me.”

“Only about halfway,” Tsuyoshi corrected. “I can stay here if you want. It’s more than enough for me.”

“No,” said Koichi strongly, his hands sliding down the smooth dip of Tsuyoshi’s back to settle on his ass, gently pulling him further until he was filling Koichi entirely. “I want to feel all of you.”

Tsuyoshi remained still for a second before shifting his position, his hand lifting Koichi’s ass at an angle. The small change was enough to graze his prostate and ignited a reaction that Koichi had only been on the other end of when he was with girls. His inner walls squeezed around Tsuyoshi, who exhaled forcibly and paused for a half a second before moving at a fairly slow pace. “I’m sorry, Kouchan. I can’t stop.”

“Good,” Koichi muttered between gasps for air, losing his grip on both his sanity and Tsuyoshi as the latter’s rhythm increased. “I don’t want you to stop. Ever.”

Tsuyoshi’s breath was hot on his face as he chuckled. “I have to stop eventually. I can’t go forev- _fuck_ , Kouchan, you feel so good.”

Koichi moaned in response, his volume and pitch growing higher as Tsuyoshi pounded against his spot. His neglected cock bounced between them, achingly hard as though it had been weeks since his last orgasm instead of a fraction of an hour. “Tsu-Tsu-” he spat, struggling to focus on speaking coherently before giving up and taking matters into his own hands.

Tsuyoshi happened to glance down just in time to see Koichi touching himself, his eyes glued to the endeavor as his thrusts became sharper and more erratic. “I’m going to come, Kouchan. Oh, my _God_ , I’m going to come.”

“Me too,” Koichi managed to stammer out, arching his back as he pumped himself wildly, the pressure building within him once more.

“Do you -” Tsuyoshi’s breath hitched as Koichi’s insides contracted around him again. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“No,” gasped Koichi, now lifting his hips to meet Tsuyoshi’s pace, his head falling backwards as he let his eyes drift shut and tugged on his cock one final time. He groaned loudly, the usual explosion intensified by the firm, thick flesh of which he could feel every inch slamming into his prostate.

Tsuyoshi joined in vocally as Koichi became increasingly tight around him; their noises escalated into a continuous, syncopated rhythm, almost as if they were singing the melodic riff of a song together, clutching onto each other like one or both might fly away with the force of their combined orgasms.

Tsuyoshi’s heartbeat was the only thing he could feel as he came to his senses, followed by the dead weight that had collapsed on top of him and the shortness of breath in his own lungs. “Tsuyo,” he said hoarsely.

“I cannot believe we just did that.” Tsuyoshi’s voice sounded completely normal, panicked even. “I am so sorry, Kouchan. I should have controlled myself better -”

Koichi used the last of his energy to turn his head and brush his lips against Tsuyoshi’s, stopping him mid-word. “Shut up,” he whispered.

Tsuyoshi lifted himself enough to hover over Koichi, hanging his head. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that. I don’t want this to be a physical thing. I can’t handle it. Koichi, you don’t understand. I’ve loved you forever -”

“I understand just fine,” said Koichi quietly, leaning up on his elbows and hissing as he stretched out his legs, slowly regaining the feeling in them. “I’m almost offended that you think I could… I’ve never let anyone even close to… _there_ before. Only you.” He cupped Tsuyoshi’s chin and brought his face up to meet his. “It is because I love you that I-”

“Any other time I wouldn’t have let it go that far,” Tsuyoshi went on, talking quickly as if Koichi hadn’t spoken. “I got carried away in the feeling. You know I’m not in the best mindset when I just wake up, especially if somebody else does it and then proceeds to tell me something that’s inconceivable -” He cut himself off, inhaling sharply. “So, in short, this is all your fault.”

Koichi laughed out loud at the serious look on Tsuyoshi’s flushed face. “Inconceivable? All I did was tell you that you’re beautiful. Which you _are_. There’s nothing inconceivable about it.”

“And then you raced in here and _jumped_ me,” Tsuyoshi added, his tone turning defensive while his cheeks flamed at the compliment. “How was I supposed to react? The man that I’ve been hopelessly in love with since before I was old enough to know what it _was_ shows up _in my bed_ in the middle of the night and _ravishes_ me -”

“You did most of the ravishing, if I remember correctly,” Koichi teased. “I will take responsibility for everything else, though.” He rubbed his nose along Tsuyoshi’s cheek, guiding his face towards him until their lips touched. “I’m glad I did.”

Tsuyoshi kissed him back, visibly calming down. “I’m glad you did too.”

“Besides.” Koichi tugged Tsuyoshi by the hips until he was comfortably on top of him, automatically extending his arms to wrap around him and pull him even closer, smiling satisfactorily as their combined heartbeats finally slowed and evened. “Everybody knows that humans by nature are guided by their impulses before sunrise. You can’t be held accountable for anything you say or do between the hours of midnight and five a.m.”

He felt rather than heard Tsuyoshi chuckle. “Whatever you say, Kouchan. You ravished me.”

“I’ll show you ravishing,” Koichi promised, his fingers dropping dangerously low on Tsuyoshi’s back. “Tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow,” Tsuyoshi pointed out. “We have to be at work in a couple hours.”

“ _Later_ tomorrow,” Koichi amended.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Tsuyoshi said, his voice growing sleepy. “ _Again_.”

Snorting softly, Koichi let it be and smiled as Tsuyoshi snuggled into his embrace, his breath making warm puffs of air on Koichi’s throat. “I love you,” he whispered, stroking Tsuyoshi’s hair out of his face to kiss him on the forehead. “I’m so glad I said something before you gave up on me.”

Tsuyoshi grunted agreeably and tightened his hold on Koichi as he fell asleep. Koichi lay awake long enough to sigh happily, following suit with what he knew was a stupid grin on his face. Fate has mysterious ways of intervening in its subjects’ lives, he supposed. He was just grateful that it did, or this story might have had a completely different ending.


End file.
